


Movie Night

by lilolilyrae



Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [64]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Genderfluid Character, James Bond References, Maybe a little cracky but honestly they just are Like That, Movie Night, Other, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), She/Her Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), Stabby the Roomba (Humans are Weird) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Watching James Bond. Liking and disliking different parts of it for different (yet at times similar) reasons.A roomba also makes an appearance.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1393198
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27
Collections: 666 Ineffable Husbands





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the fandom, everyone who started watching the show on TV and everyone else who's new!  
> This fanfic series is all belonging together, so you may want to start at part 1, but you can understand most of the ficlets individually, too.  
> Either way, have fun!
> 
> I have an incredibly bad memory and I am also very lazy- not a good combination for me writing this series by half the time when I have a good idea I'm like- have I written that already? I feel like I might have written that already?? And then I'm too lazy to go through all the (many!) ficlets again to check and instead just don't write it. In this case I avoided that dilemma by writing something I'm sure I haven't written before! James Bond is only briefly mentioned in Good Omens, in fact I don't think I noticed it when I watched the series for the first time, but it's also mentioned in the book and after rewatching the series shortly after I read it I spotted that it's in the series too: in 1967, Crowley has James Bond bullet-hole stickers on the Bentley windows!
> 
> The Roomba made its first appearance in [Roombas are Weird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788166)!

"Angel!" 

Crowley saunters into the flat, throwing his jacket over a chair- not because it's careless but because _it looks cool, okay?_ And he can magic any wrinkles out of it later. Or miracle up a new jacket. Honestly, when has he started keeping his clothes around for longer than he's wearing them? All that angel's influence, he knows it.

Said angel pops his head out of the kitchen.

"Yes, Crowley, darling?" 

"...what are you doing in the kitchen. Without adult supervision."

"Crowley!"

"Yeah, yeah, 'Ziraphale, just don't burn the house down. Ouch!"

A little cleaning roomba has hit him in the shins, beeping angrily before it disappears around the corner. Crowley doesn't even know why he still keeps the thing around.

Except he really does.

a) the angel likes the weird machine

b) the roomba doesn't seem as hostile as it once was.

So really, what can he do?

The thing used to bump into him all the time because it hated him, now it probably only did it because it likes the angel more than him and felt the need to defend him.

"Ugh. Whatever. Ganging up on me. What are you making, anyway?"

"Snacks, for our film night!"

"...what"

"You said we were going to watch another film together-"

"Yeah Yeah I know what I said. Ngk. It's just you usually you just buy chips or something for movie night. Put popcorn in the microwave at most."

Aziraphale sniffs, clearly considering such a thing unsophisticated.

"Mhm" Crowley saunters past him into the kitchen, snatching a piece of- it's something baked? Probably? Off a tray and hissing in delight at how it tastes.

"What are we watching, anyway?" Aziraphale asks before Crowley can ask him about the food.

"Uh, I found out that they're making a new James Bond film soon- and I haven't even watched the last one yet, so"

"Well, we can't have that!"

"'Xactly! Though I dunno what to think about what I've heard about the next one anyway... There'll be a new 007, but she's not Bond? Why isn't she bond? Why does it have to make sense together with the Craig universe, it's not like any of the others made any sense when they switched actors."

"Yes, yes, they never make much sense, aren't like the books at all usually"

Aziraphale had read some of them when Crowley was into the genre for the first time- the demon even had a bullet hole sticker on his car, Aziraphale had been terrified when he had seen it for the first time! Yes, if he remembers correctly (when does he ever not), that is how they started getting into the topic for the first time, Crowley talking about that fictional double-0 agent...

They settle down on the living room couch, turn on the TV and the speakers that still don't connect to anything. 

"That intro is very sexist" Crowley grumbles. "not like they ever weren't, I mean..."

Aziraphale is just confused by it. "What does this even have to do with the story? Don't they usually show something that introduces it a bit? Oh, there it comes!"

Crowley keeps grumbling about the film as it goes on, he doesn't like that the woman that is immediately his favorite character is only seen for like two minutes on screen. 

He does like it though, all in all.

Aziraphale is in awe at all the effects and 'look how far humans have made it with all this!' while at the same time not quite understanding _why_ the film has to feature quite so many explosions.

Crowley likes the explosions. Well, he likes plot, too, usually, but this one's so dumb (again, he misses his favorite character), he'd rather stick to the explosions. Except maybe if there were less explosions, she would have gotten more screentime... Eh.

Aziraphale snuggles up closer to him as the romance between Bond and the newest Bond Girl builds on screen.

All in all, the evening is a success.

**Author's Note:**

> Preview for [this short follow up:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560964)  
>  _The roomba beep-boops as it rolls into the room._  
>  _In its opinion, all their arguments are irrelevant._  
>  _All it wants is a_ knife _taped to it._
> 
> O.o boy we're getting close to 66 parts with this series! Idek what I'd write for this anniversary like ficlet, what would be worthy of it- if you have an idea, let me know!  
> Either way I'll certainly post more for this series, leave a comment and I'll let you know when I upload more!  
> Also just a reminder that, while this series is and will stay Gen rated, if you're looking for smut, the [Kiss from a Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1402348) series is running parallel to this one, filling in some blanks in a kind of 'what-if angel and demon are sexual beings after all' way :)  
>   
> 


End file.
